Friendly Fire
Synopsis Grace O'Connor talks to Mikhail about his disgraced deceased elder sister. Mikhail is troubled by it and during a battle with the Vajra, he almost hits Alto by mistake, which causes heated tensions between the two. Plot Mikhail sits in his fighter finding his aim, Alto, trying to hold back the mysterious fighter in his VF-25, orders his comrade to shoot. Sheryl is being interviewed in a documentary at Mihoshi High, this takes practice time out for Alto and his classmates, much to his despair. Grace goes over the Luca and Alto and to show her appreciation. About to show his anger, Mikhail steps in front of Alto and begins hitting on Grace, Grace somehow knows what happened to his sister. Back in space, Alto asks Mikhail why he let Sheryl join their group, but Luca tries to stop the debate. Mikhail gets provoked when Alto suggests he's only doing it to get with Sheryl's manager, as they continuing battling Vajra, Mikhail calls Alto the "princess that ran away from his father to play war". A distress call from a New United Nations Spacy craft under attack by Vajra is received. Mikhail orders Alto to immobilise the Vajra they are targeting so he can fire, Alto complies violently and Mikhail snipes the Vajra but Alto wishes to defeat the alien without his help. Alto recalls what Grace said about this sister and shoot the Vajra but the shot barely misses Alto's VF-25, Mikhail denies it was on purpose. Meanwhile, Leon, President Glass, Catherine, Ozma, Captain Wilder and others are discussing the possibility of a Vajra nest near the colony and the Frontier's other problem, resources. Through the camera of an unnamed attendant, Grace also watches. The micronized Pixie Team have drinks and discuss their battle. Alto is angry at Mikhail's friendly fire, Luca tries to prevent a fight but Mikhail punches Alto in the face provoking a fight. The Pixe team watch.the brawl. Mikhail is provoked to punch Alto repeatedly in the face after Alto asks if he inherited inaccuracy from his sister (also a sniper) whom Mikhail brags about. As Klan Klang sleeps in a micronization chamber she calls out Mikhail's name. Ranka and Nanase, on there way out of the school gates, wonder where Alto and the others were. Ranka walks past a guitarist playing the harmonica as well and remembers the mysterious pilot jamming to her song, Aimo, on his harmonica. Nanase asks if Ranka is working at Nyan Nyan today but Ranka has a "strategy meeting". After the fight, Canaria puts a plaster on Alto's nose as Luca watches, Alto rants about Mikhail asking why is he in the SMS, Canaria says that everyone has their own demons to fight, including Alto. In Space, Mikhail practises sniping Vajra targets, he has a flashback to the times he had with his sister, growing up and her joining the military, at the last shot, he sees her body. The macronized Klan Klang is there, Mikhail tells her to mind her own business. Klan Klang asks if it is about his sister, Jesisca, Mikhail believes Klan Klanf wants to spend time with him, Klan Klang slaps his VF-25 after he tries to hit on her. As Sheryl is doing yoga she phones Alto who is sitting on his bed watching an advertisement showing the how the "Galactic Fairy takes up arms for her motherland" (as Sheryl has joined the piloting course). Sheryl asks why Alto is in the SMS. At the Macross Quater, docked with the Frontier, Alto recalls Mikhail saying "the princess that ran away from his father to play war" having flashbacks of his father, Ranzō Saotome. Klan Klang asks Alto where Mikhail is, asking if he likes Mikhail. Ranka, in a costume with a cat's tail, is handing out packets of tissues under a black cat brand to promote herself while she tells them that she's debuting soon. Elmo and Bobby watch, Elmo thanks bobby for being a "lengedary makeup artist" and is suprised Bobby knew her. Bobby complains that this is promotion is dull and that they should at least make use of the internet, but Elmo says they keep getting hacked. Bobby warns Elmo that she is the sister of someone very important to him (Ozma) and that he will kill Elmo if he treats her badly. While handing out more packets she sees the mysterious pilot who heard her sing, but he then dissappears. In space, Ozma briefs the skull squadron and Klan Klang to find the Vajra nest, the mysterious fight is also given orders to destroy the Vajra nest. Klan Klang detects an abandoned ship in her Queadluun-Rea, inside is are several eggs from which Vajra larvae hatch. The creature appears as Ranka continues promoting her deubut. The mysterious fighter begins attacking Klan Klang, still arguing, Alto spots the battle and Mikhail goes in to defend Klan Klang, asking Alto to cover him. The mysterious fighter is too fast for Mikhail's sniping skills. The Quedluun Reas breaks open the Quedluun Reas's cockpit but she survives. The pilot of the mysterious fighter laughs. Alto uses a missile spam attack on the fighter and tries to stop the fighrer allowing Mikhail to aim. Alto yells at Mikhail to surpass his sister. Klan Klang flashes back to her discussion with Alto where she told him that Mikhail had lost his parents at a young age and was raised by his sister, Jessica, Klan Klang was childhood friends with Mikhail. In one of Jessica's missions, there was friendly fire, the man she shot down was her superior who she had been having an affair with, but just before the mission he had ended their relationship, Jessica committed suicide after being court-martialed under suspicion of misfiring intentionally. Mikhail shoots and damages the head of the mysterious fighter, but it is not down, as it leaves it destroys the Vajra nest within the abandoned ship. Later, Jessica's grave, Mikhail places flowers in front of the stone, wondering what she was thinking when she pulled the trigger, Klan Klang hides behind a tree. Alto and Luca approach Mikhail, Mikhail says he's surprised Alto didn't run away while Alto says it was a nice shot. The micronized Klan Klang with a plaster on her nose smiles as Mikhail walks away. Stats Characters #Mikhail Blanc #Alto Saotome #Ranka Lee #Nanase Matsuura #Sheryl Nome #Unnamed Interviewer #Luca Angelloni #Grace O'Connor #Howard Glass #Catherine Glass #Leon Mishima #Jeffery Wilder #Nene Rora #Klan Klang #Raramia Rerenia #Canaria Berstein #Jessica Blanc (Flash Back) #Elmo Kridanik #Bobby Margot #Brera Sterne 09 Friendly Fire Category:Macross F